


Blind Man's Bluff

by water_bby



Series: Games [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: A couple of Iruka's demon students make a request of Archangel Kakashi. And then invite him to Hell.





	Blind Man's Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU: Supernatural square for trope_bingo, round 11.

“Archangel!” The voice behind Kakashi was too young to be one of Hell’s annoying accountants, tracking him down to fill out some of their seemingly endless paperwork. Besides, Hell hadn’t sent anybody to track him down since he and Iruka had met. He thought about just jumping away, but then decided he should at least find out what was going on.

“Archangel!” This voice was more familiar, and when he turned around, he recognized the bright yellow hair and bright orange clothing of Iruka’s student Naruto. He thought the girl with pink hair next to Naruto looked familiar as well, but he didn’t remember anything in particular about her.

Damn. He was going to have to sign another Hell form, wasn’t he?

“Yes?” He drawled, lifting one eyebrow and hoping to discourage any further contact.

“Hi,” the girl said, “we hear that you’re really, really good at jumping, and we’re wondering if you would be willing to teach us.”

Kakashi just stared at her.

The boy finally broke the silence, bouncing in place while he spoke, “Because Iruka-sensei can’t, he says, and he’s clearly the best, but if you’re able to keep up with him, then maybe you can teach us better than the other teachers at school, and…”

"Enough." Kakashi remembered meeting the boy before, and he didn’t want to see how long it would take the kid to wind down. “Why can’t Iruka teach you?” Kakashi feared he was about to learn more than he really wanted to know about how Hell’s education system worked.

“It’s for the jumping test. Because Iruka-sensei is best, he’s the examiner. So he can’t do extra lessons for us. So, Naruto and I thought that maybe you could give us some lessons.” The girl then stuck her hand out towards Kakashi, “I’m Sakura. He’s Naruto. He says you’ve met before.”

Kakashi shook her hand and nodded towards Naruto. “He fell on me once.”

She giggled while Naruto scowled at him.

“When is your test?”

“Tomorrow.”

Kakashi thought about his mostly empty schedule for a moment and said, “Okay.”

It turned out to be rather fun, helping these two demon kids figure out how to jump into and out of tight quarters. They were actually decent enough jumpers, but they clearly had not yet been received the kind of advanced instruction that he’d always assumed Iruka would excel at giving. He was a bit startled when, as he sent them on their way, Naruto invited him to the test, complete with an engraved card, and then refused to take no as an answer.

So the following morning, he showed up at the gates of Hell with the invitation and was met by a smirking Asuma, son of the ruler of Hell and sometime sparing partner. “Once you said yes, the kids had to put you on the acceptance list. It seemed best to have someone meet you.”

Kakashi just cocked his head.

“Come on, they’ll be starting soon, and you don’t want to miss this, at least, not if it’s true that you and Iruka follow jump for fun.”

“And what if we do?”

“There’s a standing bet, and Iruka won’t give us a straight answer.”

“Not my problem. And I have an appointment.” He waved the invitation.

Asuma sighed and took another puff on his cigarette. “It was worth a try. This way.”

Where they ended up was a small-sized open field surrounded by bleachers. Asuma led Kakashi to the back row of the middle rank of bleachers, where they were greeted by several more adults, only some of whom Kakashi knew. But he took his seat and refused to ask any questions. It didn’t matter, because shortly afterwards, a demon appeared in the middle of the field and announced that the jumping test was about to begin. A moment later, demon kids formed a small circle in the middle of the field, and then Iruka jumped into the center of the circle, wearing casual clothes and a blindfold. The kids quickly ran to him, turning him around a number of times, and then scattered about the field. Iruka paused for a moment then jumped to one corner of the field, reaching out and grabbing one of the kids by the upper arm, and then running his other hand over the kid’s face before speaking one word. The kid pouted and left the field, and Iruka took two breaths before jumping again, this time a little too far away to grab the nearest kid before she was able to scramble a couple steps back and then jump herself. Kakashi noticed the faint glimmer of a protection spell keeping the girl from landing much too close to one of the others.

Asuma leaned towards Kakashi and murmured, “Iruka always gets them all, and he always is able to name them when he does. The only question is how long it will take.”

“Ah.”

“So why did Naruto invite you?”

Kakashi looked at him for the length of time it took Iruka to catch and name another kid. “He and Sakura asked me to teach them about jumping.”

Asuma opened his eyes wide and then laughed. “I wish I could change my bet on the length of this test! Oh, well.”

The next time Iruka jumped, the nearest child was Sakura, who jumped just as Iruka’s hand was closing about her arm. No wonder, Kakashi thought, that the kids had wanted to learn about close quarter jumps. He leaned back as much as he could. He was interested to see how long his students, if only for a few hours, would last against someone as phenomenally good at jumping as Iruka.


End file.
